The Painting of Rain
by arinahanafiah
Summary: Amor es mentira. Itulah yang dicetuskan Natsume Hyuuga saat ia dikhianati Wakako Usami. Namun, dengan kehadiran Mikan Sakura dan permainan 'abang-adik' yang Natsume mainkan dengan Mikan, membuat pepatah itu berangsur-angsur berubah?
1. Uno

Hola! _I'm a new kid in town_. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, jadi aku minta maaaaf banget kalau ada kata-kata atau _grammar_ yang kurang begitu baik.

_Well, enjoy!_

**SUMMARY: **_Amor es mentira_. Cinta itu bohong. Itulah kata-kata yang dicetuskan oleh Natsume Hyuuga, saat ia secara terang-terangan dikhianati oleh kekasih yang amat ia cintai, Wakako Usami. Lalu hadir Mikan Sakura, si anak baru dalam perumahan Tokyo Village. Natsume tertarik untuk menjadikan Mikan sebagai 'model' agar ia dapat mendapatkan Wakako kembali dengan melakukan permainan 'abang-adik' dengannya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, akankah Natsume melihat Mikan sebagai dirinya sendiri? Serta, akankah pepatah yang Natsume cetuskan berangsur berubah?

* * *

ONE. NATSUME HYUUGA

"_WHAATT?_ JADI KAU SAMA SEKALI BELOM KENALAN SAMA BIDADARI ITU?" seorang cowok berambut seperti _seaweed_ berwarna biru muda, memekik keras. Membuahkan protes dari teman-teman sekelilingnya. Sedangkan orang yang dipekiknya pun hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, sambil bertanya dengan sirat penasaran, "Bidadari?"

Natsume Hyuuga, bertubuh atletis serta memiliki paras ganteng nan unik ala cowok _telenovela_ Spanyol atau _dorama_ Jepang, dengan rambut berwarna _raven_ dan bermata merah seperti lautan darah. Tidak lupa dengan sifatnya yang _cool_, agak galak dan lumayan anti-sosial ini. Tidak heran jika para gadis yang kadang berjalan melewatinya langsung memerah, seperti melihat seorang pangeran di depan mereka.

Lalu, familiar kah dengan nama 'Hyuuga'? PASTI sangat mengenal nama itu.

Hyuuga tidaklah lain adalah Keluarga Hyuuga, sebuah keluarga konglomerat besar yang lumayan berkuasa di Jepang, pemilik beberapa perusahaan multinasional terbesar di dunia, _A-class resorts_, dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi para penduduk yang tinggal di pusat kota.

Seharusnya, mungkin Natsume bangga dan bersyukur menyandang nama besar itu. Namun nyatanya tidak, malahan ia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Karena ia tidak sama dengan para sepupunya, yang benar-benar berkehidupan mewah dan terlalu berkecukupan. Hanya keluarga Natsume saja yang tidak, bahkan ayah Natsume sendiri saja tidak punya sepeser pun saham di Hyuuga Group.

Tapi seperti yang dikatakan tadi, baik Natsume, Tsubasa (kakak Natsume), maupun ayahandanya, sama sekali tidak menyesal tidak ikut berkecimpung di dalam HG (Hyuuga Group). Mereka memilih hidup mandiri, mereka ingin diakui bukan karena nama 'Hyuuga' semata, namun karena kerja keras mereka.

Dan sekarang, di depan Natsume, Hajime Shouda—si rambut _seaweed_—menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Yep, bidadari. Kau kemana saja, sih? Padahal dia kan tinggal TEPAT di sebelah rumahmu."

"Hmm? Oh ya? Aku sama sekali nggak merhatiin tuh," Natsume menjawab acuh tak acuh. Karena menjadi semakin penasaran, Natsume akhirnya bertanya, "Siapa… nama cewek itu?"

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura," Mochiage—Mochu—menyambarnya sambil merampas botol minum yang dipegang Natsume, menghasilkan pelotototan dari orangnya sendiri. "cantik, imut, beda dari cewek kebanyakan. Dan yang terpenting.. masih SMA pula!"

"Bener banget ! Tempat kita tuh kering cewek muda. Sedikit sentuhan cewek cantik berseragam SMA bisa bikin hidup berwarna!" Kokoro Yome—Koko, menimpali dengan penuh semangat. Dan tentu saja… dengan tampang _dreamy_ yang nggak enak dilihat.

Natsume mengeluarkan tawa kecil melihat pola-polah teman-temannya itu. Dan Natsume sendiri makin penasaran dengan si Mikan-Mikan ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, lalu melirik Hajime dengan mata penuh ledek. "Omong-omong soal SMA, bukannya adiknya Hajime anak SMA juga ya?"

"WAH, WAH! Benar juga! Bawa dong sekali-kali si Sumire ke sini. Kalau dikurung terus di rumah, bisa-bisa dia jadi perawan tua loh!" Kitsuneme menimpali sambil nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

Hajime melotot dengan horor mendengar usul temannya itu. "Bisa rusak adikku kalau ketemu kalian semua. Nggak deh, makasih!"

Setelah beberapa lama bercengkerama, mereka melanjutkannya dengan main basket di lapangan hingga hampir petang. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan Natsume dan Mochu pergi ke kios kecil dekat rumah Mochu untuk nongkrong sambil duduk santai dan merokok.

Di sela-sela ngobrol santai mereka berdua, keheningan dengan cepat menyelimuti suasana dingin petang itu. Mochu menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dan dilihatnya Natsume sedang menyelami pikirannya sendiri sambil memainkan gelas kopinya. Instingtif, Mochu menyikut sobat kecilnya itu lalu menjahilinya. "Waah, mikirin Mikan Sakura ya bos? Baru denger namanya aja udah bikin jatuh cinta. Ckckck…"

Nyadar ia yang jadi bahan ledekan, Natsume membuang muka. "Cih.. nggak lah. Aku lagi mikirin… _dia_."

"Dia?" Mochu bertanya, asli bingung. Lalu ia _engeh_ siapa yang Natsume maksud. "Oh.. Wakako? Kenapa lagi, Nat? _Longing, perhaps?_" namun tidak terdengar jawaban apa pun dari orang yang ditanya. Mochu mendesah,"_Damn it, Natsume! She betrayed you behind your back_. Kau pengen balikan sama dia?"

"Nggak lah!" Natsume cepat-cepat menjawab. "Aku hanya berpikir.. aku sudah menaruh kepercayaan yang besar kepadanya dan dia… memanfaatkannya. Sama sekali nggak habis pikir."

Mochu memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab, begini nih yang suka ia sebal dari Natsume; kalo sudah _mellow_ dan galau—pasti berlarut-larut!

Lalu Mochu merasa setetes air jatuh ke tangannya, kepalanya mendongak, menyadari bahwa gerimis sudah dimulai. "Eh, balik yuk! Udah mulai gerimis nih!" ajak Mochu dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Kepala Natsume menyembul dari bawah atap kios, dan merasakan tetes-tetes hujan membasahinya. Ia merogoh saku celana lalu membayar rokok dan kopi yang ia dan Mochu beli.

Setelah itu mereka berdua berpisah di persimpangan jalan—kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Namun di tengah jalan, langkah Natsume berhenti. Kepalanya menunduk, ia menutup mata dan merasakan gerimis yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Natsume langsung teringat, saat dimana Wakako—Wakako yang sangat ia cintai—mengkhianatinya. Secara terang-terangan gadis itu mencium seorang pria di kolam renang sebuah hotel berbintang lima—tanpa ada rasa malu dan bersalah sedikit pun! Jika Kaname dan Tonouchi tidak berada di sampingnya untuk menahannya, mungkin Natsume bisa membuat pria yang bersama Wakako tersebut setengah hidup.

Lalu ia kubur kenangan pahit itu dalam-dalam.

Membiarkannya larut bersama dinginnya hujan malam itu.

_Amor es mentira_, batinnya penuh urgensi yang sangat kuat.

Cinta itu bohong.

* * *

**How was it? Was it bad or good? Please read and review, guys! I'll be happy if you guys review!**


	2. Dos

Hai, semua! Arina kembali lagi dengan chapter 2 The Painting of Rain. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih yang banyak kepada orang-orang yang sudah meng-_review_ chapter pertamaku. Memberi pujian dan juga kritik _plus_ saran agar membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Tapi aku lebih berterima kasih kepada Rihiko Hazuki-chan yang menyadari bahwa aku belum pasang disclaimer di chapterpertama.

_Well, here it goes!_

**Disclaimer: **If I own Gakuen Alice, I would never write a Gakuen Alice **FAN**-fiction, right?_

* * *

  
_

TWO. MIKAN SAKURA

ZRAASSHHH!

Seorang gadis tersenyum teduh tatkala melihat tetes-tetes air membasahi bumi dari balik jendela kamarnya. "Hujan lagi…."

Mikan Sakura, cantik, imut dan pintar—dari berbagai sisi—serta berbeda; tidak artifisial, dengan rambut _brunette_ bergelombang dan mata _hazel_ yang selalu memancarkan kerlingan semangat dan percaya diri. Ia bukan tipe gadis modern jaman sekarang yang suka mengikuti tren mode ataupun gosip-gosip tentang selebriti dunia. Ia lebih mementingkan hal-hal yang lebih bermanfaat, walaupun nantinya ia mungkin akan dijuluki 'katro'.

Mikan sempat aktif di OSIS Alice Academy, menjabat sebagai wakil ketua. Tapi itu tahun lalu, saat ia masih kelas 2 SMA. Dirinya yang sudah kelas 3 lebih disibukkan oleh _try out_ dan segala macam hal yang berhubungan akademia. Dan sampai sekarang, Mikan masih aktif dalam klub tennis, olahraga yang disukainya. Oleh karena itu, kulitnya yang _tanned_ adalah hasil dari _sparring_ tennisnya yang gila-gilaan.

Mikan menyisipkan kembali _hot chocolate_ yang ia buat di _pantry_ beberapa saat lalu. Meskipun baru dua minggu Mikan tinggal di rumah barunya ini, dia udah jatuh cinta. Terutama kamarnya, _cozy _banget! Karena di sekililing jendelanya terdapat ruang kosong kecil, Mikan memutuskan untuk merubahnya menjadi sofa kecil keren dan empuk. Nyaman banget, membuatnya betah. Malah kadang ia suka tertidur di sana saking nyamannya.

Menyadari _choco_-nya sudah habis diminum, Mikan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, bermaksud untuk ke dapur untuk mencuci gelas kotor bekasnya. Diliriknya jam yang dipaku di atas tembok. Sudah jam setengah 9, biasanya ia sudah sangat mengantuk kalau udah jam segitu. Tapi tumben sekali sekarang nggak. Apalagi dia udah nggak punya kerjaan lagi, semua _homework_-nya udah selesai daritadi.

Samar-samar, Mikan mendengar suara seperti mematikan mesin mobil yang membelah derasnya hujan malam itu. Ia melihat dari balik jendela, siapa gerangan orang yang bertamu malam-malam begini ke rumah orang. Namun, saat Mikan melihat orang yang keluar dari mobil yang terlihat mewah itu, Mikan melengos.

Hayate Matsudaira.

Dibukakannya pintu dengan malas, lalu Mikan memasang senyum terbaiknya _semanis_ mungkin. "Hai, Hayate!" sapanya (berusaha) ramah.

Hayate sumringah disapa begitu. "Oh! Halo, Mikan! Kamu keliatan cantik saja… dan selalu," sapanya balik. Mikan diam-diam memutar bola matanya. Dasar gombal!

Hayate Matsudaira adalah anak jenderal kaya raya yang terkenal di Jepang. Intinya, Hayate termasuk dari kalangan _socialite_ yang isinya kumpulan _snob_ belagu karena kaya tujuh turunan (menurut Mikan). Bahkan Mikan sendiri menganggap Hayate layaknya seperti cewek _socialite-snob_ yang kerjanya ngerumpi dan ngegosip nggak penting. Mikan selalu membuat _mental note_ pada dirinya kalau berhubungan dengan Hayate; cowok kayak begini harus dihindari!

Terutama Mikan tahu kalau ini cowok terobsesi banget buat mendapatkan dirinya.

Mikan _engeh_ dengan gaya berbusana Hayate malam itu yang kelewat… _flashy_. Seperti ingin pergi ke acara-acara mewah macam _aftershow party_ atau bahkan sebuah _soiree_. Bisa jadi untuk _clubbing_. "Kamu mau pergi kemana, Hayate?" tanya Mikan dengan penasaran.

Hayate mengangkat sebelah alis. "Oh, ini? Aku mau menyusul Anna dan yang lainnya di Prost!, Mikan."

"Lalu, kenapa nggak kesana langsung? Ngapain ke rumahku dulu?" Mikan bertanya sarkastis. Duuh, Mikan pengen cepet-cepet ngusir ini cowok dari rumahnya. Aura yang dipancarkan Hayate bener-bener bikin suasana rumah nggak nyaman.

"Aku pengen ngajak kamu, Mikan. Tapi…" Hayate meneliti Mikan dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menghela napas sebal karena Mikan sudah memakai piyama. "kamu keliatannya udah siap-siap mau tidur. Nggak jadi, deh."

"Lagian, kamu dan Anna aneh-aneh aja. Sekarang kan lagi Pekan Ulangan, masa' _clubbing_? Apalagi besok ujian fisika!" Mikan memprotes halus.

Hayate mengangkat bahu. Tidak peduli. "Sebodo' lah. Kamunya aja yang bener-bener nggak asik. Anak OSIS, sih." komentarnya acuh.

"Hei, itu kan tahun lalu! Aku bukan anak OSIS lagi." Mikan melototi Hayate. Hayate akhirnya mengalah pada Mikan. "Kalau begitu… gimana kalau habis Pekan Ulangan?"

Ugh.

Mikan langsung terdiam. Hatinya panik setengah mati. Jujur, Mikan sama sekali nggak mau pergi _kemana pun_ bersama _Hayate_. "Ha-habis Pekan Ulangan? Oke, deh.." jawab Mikan. Dan ia langsung mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia jawab 'aku akan memikirkannya dulu' bukannya 'oke'!

Seperti yang Mikan duga, Hayate senang banget mendengar jawaban yang 'tidak terduga' (bagi Hayate). Hayate langsung melirik arlojinya dan menepuk dahinya. "_Shoot!_ Udah mau jam setengah 10! _Better go now, bye Mikan!_" Hayate berlari membelah hujan ke arah mobilnya, lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil tersebut.

"Oh, _by the way_, aku akan tagih janjimu itu, Mikan." Hayate tersenyum nakal, iblis. "Kamu harus mau pergi kemana saja… yang aku mau."

Lalu mobil Hayate melaju keluar dari perumahan Tokyo Village. Membuat Mikan menghela napas lega.

Akhirnya Hayate pergi juga…

* * *

I know.. it's shorter than the first chapter but anyhooo...

**Give me your reviews, people! I'll be glad if you read and review!**


	3. Tres

THIRD CHAPTER! Dua chapter dalam sehari! Ha ha. Nah, disini kita akan memasuki babak pertemuan Mikan dan Natsume, serta awal mula permainan 'abang-adik' yang akan mereka lakukan itu.

_Enjoy, people!_

**Disclaimer: **I own the world. _Nah_, I just own the plot.

* * *

THREE

Hujan terus turun selama seminggu. Membuat Natsume makin lama makin bete.

Udahlah dia masih depresi memikirkan Wakako, seniat apapun dirinya ingin pergi jauh dari mantan kekasihnya yang dulu dan—walaupun ia enggan mengakuinya—masih ia cintai sampai sekarang. Ditambah dengan urusan kuliahnya yang menggunung!

Tadi malam ia hanya tidur dua jam karena mengurusi _assignment_ yang akan dipresentasikan pada pagi harinya. Lalu esok paginya, Natsume sengaja mencuci Cielo kesayangannya _plus_ menyemir bannya supaya kinclong dan membuatnya lebih segar saat kuliah. Nggak tahunya, hujan turun dengan deras saat ia dalam perjalanan ke kampus, membuat Cielo-nya 'kumuh' lagi. Lebih parahnya, _assignment_ yang ia buat semalaman gagal pula saat dipresentasikan. Natsume harus mengulang kembali sampai dosen mau menerimanya.

Mochu, yang satu kampus tapi beda jurusan (Mochu mengambil jurusan komunikasi) langsung ngakak mendengar _bad luck_ sobatnya dan mengejeknya dengan: "Kau itu terlalu lurus menghadapi semua masalah! Apalagi Wakako. _Move on, buddy_. Dia itu nggak pantes mendapatkan cowok alim kayak kau!" dan alhasil, Mochu mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Natsume karena omongannya yang ngelantur.

Tapi, ada benarnya juga. Walaupun hubungan mereka sudah terputus semenjak beberapa bulan lalu, namun Natsume masih mengingat segalanya tentang Wakako. Ia rindu padanya, masih sangat mencintainya—namun juga sangat membencinya. Benci bagaimana caranya Wakako dengan mudah meninggalkan dirinya dengan cara yang tidak pantas baginya.

_Wakako, mi diosa. Mi cielo. Pero hasta ahora lejos… no pueden ser el mios_, batinnya geram.

Lalu seketika itu juga ia menyadari sesuatu hal…. Kok makin lama mobilnya berjalan makin pelan ya?

Cklik!

"Sial," Natsume mengumpat perlahan. Hal yang ditakutkan Natsume jadi nyata; mobilnya mogok beneran! Tapi untung, mobilnya mogok tepat di depan rumahnya.

Saat Natsume mau membuka kap mobilnya, ia memerhatikan ada mobil yang melaju dari arah lain ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak terkira. Mata Natsume melotot horor melihatnya.

_MATI AKU!_

Natsume setengah mati menutup matanya dan mencengkeram kap mobil yang akan dibukanya. Namun Natsume tidak merasakan apa-apa. Bahkan merasa terlempar akibat ditabrak pun tidak. Apakah ia sudah di surga?—atau neraka?—Ya Tuhan, ia bahagia sekali jika ia sudah berada di surga.

Natsume membuka matanya perlahan, namun ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda mobil tersebut dimana-mana. Apakah ia hanya berhalusinasi karena capek? Mungkin saja. Tapi semua kemungkinan itu terbuyarkan ketika ia melihat mobil _pink_ yang menabrak trotoar di ujung jalan. Khawatir, Natsume menghampiri pengemudi tersebut. Bersiap membantu—dan memarahi pengemudi mobil tersebut karena menyetirnya yang ugal-ugalan.

Belum juga Natsume membuka pintu pengemudi, si pengemudi—yang ternyata adalah cewek. Dan kalau dilihat, anak SMA pula!—menghambur keluar lalu memasang tampang minta maaf yang tulus banget. "MAAF! Maafin saya! A-anda tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka, kan?"

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa." Natsume mengambil selangkah mundur dari cewek. Gila… suaranya kenceng amat, bisa bikin orang budeg mendengarnya. "Tapi, kalau nyetir hati-hati, dong! Dasar anak SMA! Kalau belom bisa nyetir yang benar, nggak usah nyetir! SIM nembak, ya?" Natsume balik memarahinya dengan emosi tinggi. Sebenarnya ia nggak mau munafik… dulu saat SMA ia kan juga _SIM nembak_.

"H-heh…?" cewek SMA itu makin takut mendengar emosi Natsume yang meledak kayak gunung berapi begini. "Saya minta maaf. Sekali lagi." Cewek SMA tersebut melirik ke arah mobil Natsume yang kapnya sedikit terbuka. "Mobilmu… mogok, ya?"

Natsume ikut melirik ke arah mobilnya. "Eh, iya."

"Kalau begitu," sang gadis tersenyum ceria. "Sebagai gantinya aku akan membantumu membetulkan mobilmu! Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

"Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga. Kau?" tanya Natsume.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura," Mikan menjawab dengan senyum hangat. Natsume kaget mendengarnya. _Oh, jadi ini si diva kecil pujaan anak-anak?_ batin Natsume. Cantik, sih. Selera sahabat-sahabatnya memang patut diacungi jempol.

Dimulailah 'proyek' membetulkan mobil bareng Natsume dan Mikan. Mikan yang bilangnya mau membantu, malah hanya menunjukkan ininya yang rusak atau itunya yang rusak. Sok tau dengan keadaan mobil Natsume. Tapi, saat kap mobilnya dibuka, ternyata air ACCU-nya yang abis.

"Tadi apanya yang rusak?" tanya Natsume. Bermaksud menggoda Mikan.

"Eh…. Nggak," Mikan memasang tampang super-polos, menyembunyikan rasa malu akibat kesoktahuan dirinya. Natsume kontan gemas melihatnya. Dasar! Pemain watak banget anak ini!

Mikan pun memutuskan mengganti topik. "Rumahmu yang mana?" tanyanya. Natsume tidak menjawab, melainkan menunjuk ke rumah yang tepat berada di depan mereka. "Wah, berarti kita tetangga, dong! Rumahku yang itu!" Mikan balik menunjuk rumah yan berada di samping kanan Natsume.

"Jadi, cuma air ACCU-nya aja, kan? Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, Natsume. _Sorry and nice to meet you!_"

"Oi, tunggu dulu!" Natsume memanggilnya kembali. Mikan menoleh. "Mobilmu bagaimana?"

"Itu…. Aku nanti telpon bengkel untul menderek mobilku. Rusak parah," Mikan cengengesan sendiri. "Sudah, yaa.. Daaaghhh!"

Natsume memperhatikan Mikan yang berlari membelakanginya. Natsume menggelengkan kepala. Bener-bener, deh, anak SMA…

"Tapi dia bukan anak SMA biasa.." gumamnya lembut.

* * *

"Heh, Nat! Sialan kau!" Kitsuneme memukul punggungnya saat Natsume turun dari mobilnya untuk main basket bareng.

Natsume memandangnya bingung. "Apaan, sih?"

"Lima hari lalu, satpam kompleks melihat kau dan seorang cewek dengan mobil Estillo _pink_. Yang punya mobil itu kan cuma MIKAN!" Kitsuneme menjawab sok sinis. Namun tergantikan dengan wajah super jutek. "Katanya mau ikut klub jomblo sama kita-kita. Tapi, kau main belakang juga ya!"

"Berisik!" sanggah Natsume cepat.

"Woi, Nat! Cantikan mana Mikan sama Wakako?" Hajime menyahut dari belakang Kitsuneme, sambil minum Pocari Sweat.

"Ya, Mikan lah!" sahut Yuu Tobita—cowok berambut cepak berwarna pasir gurun dan berambut kacamata, merangkul Natsume dari samping. "Yo, apa kabar, _bro_?"

"Yuu? Udah lama tidak melihat kau di sekitar kompleks. Kemana aja?"

"Sibuk. Kuliah dan… banyak banget proyek pembangunan. Aku pusing sendiri menjalankannya." Yuu menjawab sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia tergelak sendiri. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu gosip kompleks. Mikan Sakura emang cantik banget, Nat. _Bedaaaaaa_ sama Wakako Usami."

Natsume melotot mendengarnya. "Udah, ah! Jangan membahas Wakako mulu."

"EH! EH! I-itu, kan…?" tunjuk Mochu ke mobil silver yang parkir di seberang taman kompleks. Kitsuneme, Hajime, dan Yuu pun ikut-ikutan melihat dengan kampungan. Lalu berbarengan mereka berteriak; "ITU MIKAN!"

"Tapi, kok… ada di mobilnya Koko, sih?"

"Ih, si kakek tua itu. Diam-diam sambuk juga, ya!"

"Halo semuanya…" Koko nyengir-nyengir ke arah Natsume, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Hajime, dan Mochu. "Duuh.. sayang banget, aku nggak bisa naksir si mungil ini. Ternyata Mikan itu sepupuku, keluarga Mikan emang rencananya mau pindah rumah tapi aku nggak nyangka kalau mereka akan pindah ke sini. Jadi, kalau ada yang berani macem-macem sama Mikan…. siap-siap kena ganjaran dari sepupunya yang baik hati ini, ya!"

"Belagu. Kayak kelakuanmu benar saja…" gumam Hajime sebal. Ia sama sekali nggak terima kalau Mikan yang akan ditaksirnya itu sepupuan sama 'oom girang' macam Koko!

Koko memperkenalkan sahabat-sahabatnya kepada Mikan satu per satu, namun saat bagian Natsume tiba, Mikan langsung menarik tangannya dan menatap Natsume dengan malu-malu. "Ng… Kak Koko, aku udah kenal Natsume. Lima hari lalu aku nyaris menabrak Natsume terus dia memarahiku karena aku nyetirnya nggak benar. Lalu kita kenalan begitu… ngobrol-ngobrol… aku bantuin Natsume benerin mobilnya sih—yaah, nggak terlalu. Lalu…"

Natsume menarik tangan Mikan lalu mendekapnya agak keras. "Ng… waktu itu aku belum minta maaf. Maaf banget ya udah kasar sama Mikan terus nuduh kalau Mikan SIM nembak…" suara Natsume yang biasanya _cool_ dan cuek, kini malah terdengar bergetar.

"Eeehhh..?" anak-anak kompleks lain bengong melihat pemandangan aneh bin ajaib begini yang hanya biasa mereka saksikan di film. "Ooohh…. Hahahahahahaha!" spontan, mereka semua tertawa ngakak melihat Natsume yang salah tingkah sendiri.

"Si bodoh ini akhirnya takluk juga sama anak SMA!" ejek Mochu di sela tawanya.

"Ha ha! _Who could have guess? _Natsume Hyuuga_ the anti-social_ salah tingkah di depan seorang cewek? Pemandangan langka!" timpal Yuu sambil memegangi perutnya karena kebanyakan ketawa.

"Berisik kalian semua!"

Mikan hanya tersenyum simpul saja melihat Natsume dan teman-temannya. Ia senang banget bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang seasyik ini. Ia yakin, ia pasti nggak bakal kesepian lagi.

Lain halnya dengan Koko. Ia melihat sesuatu… semacam _sparks_ di antara Mikan dan Natsume. Ia merasa keduanya seperti _made for each other_ saat keduanya saling meminta maaf. Koko membuat sebuah rencana yang menurutnya brilian. Yang akan membuat mereka berdua diam-diam mengucapkan terima kasih padanya (menurutnya). Terutama, dapat membuat Natsume melangkah maju—tidak terus terbelenggu oleh masa lalunya.

_Match-making time_.

"Mikan," Koko mengelus lembut kepala sepupunya itu. "kamu bisa pulang bareng Natsume aja, ya? Koko ada urusan di rumah teman. Bisa, kan?"

Natsume langsung _alert_ dengan suara Koko yang bermanis ria tersebut. Ia tahu, kalau suara Koko sudah seperti itu berarti Koko sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Namun Natsume belum bisa menebak apa yang direncanakan oleh sobatnya yang emang terkenal dengan sebutan _mastermind_.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Nggak apa-apa, Kak Koko. Aku pulang sama Natsume aja. Makasih banyak udah jemput Mikan dari sekolah." Mikan menjawab dengan tenang.

Setelah lama mereka mengobrol, akhirnya Koko dan Mochu pamit duluan karena mereka masing-masin ada kerja. Tidak lama kemudian, disusul oleh Yuu, Kitsuneme, dan Hajime yang juga ikutan pulang namun tidak lupa untuk menggoda Natsume. "Hati-hati, Nat! Anak orang!"

Tinggallah Natsume dan Mikan berdua di taman, Natsume pun akhirnya bangkit disusul oleh Mikan. Natsume tersenyum iblis ke arahnya,"Karena Koko udah menitipkan kamu ke aku, berarti kamu siap dong diculik dulu…"

"Mau kemana?" Mikan bertanya, curiga dengan nada Natsume yang terlihat punya _hidden agenda_ ini. "Yaa.. karena di rumah nggak ada makanan. Jadinya, kita ke Pizza Mania—"kata-kata Natsume langsung terpotong.

"IKUT! Aku juga laper banget, nih!" Mikan menyambar dengan semangat. Tampangnya yang keliatan minta dikasihani ini membuat Natsume nggak tega.

"Oke, gantinya karena kemarin aku marahin kamu—kamu boleh makan sekenyang-kenyangnya. Aku yang traktir."

"Sekenyang-kenyangnya?" tanya Mikan tidak percaya.

"Iya. Sampai nggak bisa berdiri lagi!"

* * *

Natsume menyesal udah ngomong begitu.

Dikiranya, karena badan Mikan yang mungil ini porsi makannya juga sama. Tapi, selera makan Mikan kayak kuli lembur! Mikan sangup menghabiskan 1 _pan personal American favourite pizza_, 1 porsi _Spaghetti Bolognese_, 1 porsi _garlic bread_ dan ditutup oleh 1 _cup Chocolate Sundae_.

Saat Natsume melihat Mikan makan dengan lahapnya begitu, Natsume sampai bengong melihatnya. Bahkan sampai melupakan _spaghetti_ yang sedang dimakannya saking takjub melihat seorang cewek makan kayak orang nggak makan setahun.

Belum pernah ia merasa sepuas ini menraktir cewek!

Dulu, saat ia masih bersama Wakako, Wakako selalu saja menghabiskan setengah dari _main dish_ yang disediakan—sekalipun kalau mereka hanya makan di McDonald's. Hanya dengan alasan; "Natsume, sebagai alumni John Roberts Power, aku nggak mau malu-maluin dong. Kita harus tau dimana formalitas itu harus dibutuhkan. Aku nggak mau kamu berlaku kayak cowok serampangan begitu."

_Screw formality!_

Sebelum ada John Roberts Power dan sebangsanya, Natsume beserta sepupu-sepupu Hyuuga lainnya sudah diajarkan _table manners_, formalitas, dan lain-lain oleh nenek mereka yang asli orang Meksiko. Dan sebagian dari mereka masih menduduki bangku TK.

"Jadi, Koko sepupumu, ya? Kok dia bisa nggak tau, sih?" tanya Natsume.

"Kak Koko 'kan terkenal mengidap penyakit _short-memory syndrome_. Baru dua hari dikasih tau kalau kita pindah ke Tokyo Village, tapi udah lupa lagi." Jawab Mikan.

Mendengar Mikan meledek Koko seenak jidatnya, Natsume ngakak.

"Aku bilang Koko, loh. Kalau sepupunya yan kayak _little angel_ ini diam-diam mulutnya pedes!"

"Aku bilang juga, loh. Kalau lima hari lalu Natsume ngebentak aku kasar banget," ancam Mikan balik.

Refleks, Natsume terdiam.

"Tapi… aku senang bisa punya sepupu kayak Kak Koko. Dia sudah seperti figur seorang kakak cowok bagiku. Dia selalu ngelindungin aku waktu kecil, bahkan nggak segan untuk bikin orangnya babak belur." Natsume menangkap nada suara Mikan yang sepertinya sedih. Seperti mengenang sesuatu hal yang lumayan pahit.

"Kamu anak tunggal?" tanya Natsume. Mikan menggeleng. "Aku punya kakak—dulu. Kak Reo meninggal saat berumur 10 tahun, katanya karena leukemia. Dia sering banget ngajarin aku tennis. Dan aku ngelanjutinnya dengan ikut klub tennis di sekolah."

"Oh…" Natsume kaget. Natsume tidak menyangka bahwa kenyataan hidup Mikan lebih pahit dari apa yang dialami dirinya sekarang. Natsume merasa _sucks_ karena putus dari Wakako, sedangkan Mikan lebih parah. Mikan kehilangan seorang anggota keluarga yang disayanginya karena sebuah penyakit mematikan!

"Kadang aku masih teringat tentang Kak Reo, tapi…" Mikan berusaha keras menahan air mata yang mengumpul di bawah kelopak matanya. Refleks, Natsume menghapus air mata tersebut. "Pastinya, Reo masih memerhatikanmu dari alam sana, Mikan. Kamu nggak perlu khawatir."

Mikan mengangguk pelan. "Kalau Kak Reo masih hidup, dia pasti udah seumuran Natsume."

"Kalau begitu, kamu memang pengen punya kakak pengganti Reo?" tanya Natsume, penasaran. Dan anggukan Mikan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Boleh aku jadi kakakmu?" tawar Natsume. Ia merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Mikan _tepat_ untuknya. Tepat untuknya agar lebih dekat lagi dengan Mikan, serta tepat untuknya berlatih membuka hati dengan perempuan.

Agar dirinya dapat menarik Wakako kembali padanya.

"Hmm… tapi, kakak cowok itu harus sabar. Kalau nasihatin dan negur juga harus lembut—nggak boleh marah-marah. Harus bisa menjaga dan melindungi adiknya.." Mikan mengumbar syarat-syaratnya satu per satu.

"Ha ha! Aku hanya bisa menjamin dua hal paling bawah, deh. Sisanya masih belajar dulu!" Mikan cemberut mendengar jawaban Natsume yang tidak memuaskan itu.

Mikan buang muka. "Huh! Pikir-pikir lagi, deh!"

"Eits! Jadi adik juga harus sabar, nggak boleh cepet ngambek. Nanti kakaknya kabur, loh!" goda Natsume.

"Pacar boleh kabur digituin, tapi kalo kakak nggak! Kan sebagai seorang kakak cowok harus sabar. SAA~BAARR.."

"Iya, iya. Aku akan berusaha, Mikan. Aku kan berusaha."

Wajah Mikan menjadi sumringah. _Cantik_, pikir Natsume, _seperti bidadari yang kepleset dari kahyangan_.

"Kalau begitu, janji?" Mikan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk melakukan _pinky swear_. Awalnya Natsume enggan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Mikan karena menurutnya kekanak-kanakan sekali. Namun, melihat tampang memelas Mikan yang selalu membuatnya bertekuk lutut, Natsume mengalah.

"Janji."

* * *

_Do you guys think Natsume is a jerk? Well, for me, he is._ Iya, lah! Dia ingin menjadi kakak Mikan hanya karena Mikan adalah tempat berlatih yang tepat untuknya agar dapat menarik Wakako kembali!

Oh iya, kalian menemukan kata-kata '_Wakako, mi diosa. Mi cielo. Pero hasta ahora lejos... mo pueden ser el mios'_, kan? Artinya 'Wakako, dewiku. Langitku. Tapi begitu jauh... tak dapat kumiliki'. Aku sama sekali nggak bisa bahasa Spanyol, tapi temanku bisa. Karena di cerita ini aku membuat semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga blasteran Jepang-Meksiko, jadi aku meminta bantuan temanku dalam urusan bahasa Spanyol.

Doakan agar aku dapat meng-_update_ dengan cepat ya!

**Say it people; is it bad or good? Read and review, please!**


End file.
